Marianne la Noirceur
is a magical girl currently residing in Mitakihara City who hangs around the Magical Girl Academy but is not an official student. She is an incredibly powerful magical girl whose Soul Gem cannot be corrupted. In truth, she is from a parallel dimension that exists alongside the main series' dimension. She is MidnightManacchi's first and main character. IMPORTANT NOTE: Marianne's story contains spoilers for the spin-off manga Puella Magi Kazumi Magica. Read her story at your own risk! Appearance Magical Girl Marianne has dark purple, straight hair that reaches to her waist. Her eyes are a deep crimson. She wears a Gothic Lolita outfit as her magical outfit. Her Soul Gem is located on the large bow around her neck. Her weapon of choice is a large reaper's scythe. Witch Marianne's witch form is a puppet/doll version of her magical girl form, held up by strings attached to various large floating planks of wood. Her face is devoid of features except for two streaming tear tracks of blood going down her cheeks. Her attacks involve various knives and blades that are thrown towards her targets. Her labyrinth is like that of Asunaro City: incredibly large and is an exact replica of the city itself. The witch resides in the Misaki Residence where she once lived with her friends. The witch's name is La Marionnette (lit. The Marionette in French). Personality Marianne is cold and acts like a lone wolf. She works for herself and will do people's bidding if she feels it is worth her time. She always has a poker face and seems to not have emotions. She has an unknown side that isn't shown to most people which is slightly more caring and shows slightly more emotion. This side of her is only ever shown to Kazumi, Kaoru and Umika. History Background= Contract with the Incubators Marianne made her contract with Kyubey after being lured into a witch's labyrinth in the second dimension. After coming close to death, she made a wish with Kyubey, but refuses to tell anyone what it was, often making up stories to hide her wish. The contract formed and her soul was removed in return for the wish. However, her abilities as a magical girl was beyond that of what Kyubey had thought, resulting in her becoming quite powerful. Meeting of the Stars After a month of making her contract, Marianne met the original Pleiades in a labyrinth. They later became friends and Marianne began fighting alongside them. She became close to the girls, mostly to Kazumi, Kaoru, Umika and Niko. She soon found out about Niko's real wish of creating a new "her" to take her place in her family, as well as Niko's old name of Kanna Hijiri. Curious, Marianne began to watch the new Kanna from a distance, eventually finding out of Kanna's own wish and her creation of Evil Nuts, as well as her distribution of Evil Nuts to Yuuri and the Souju Sisters, but kept it secret and avoided telling the rest of the Pleiades. She also found out about Kazumi's existence as a clone of the original Kazumi: Michiru Kazusa, as well as Juubey's "polishing' of Soul Gems as hiding the real corruption over them. The Fall of the Pleiades After their fight with Yuuri (and subsequently her witch) and the Souju Sisters, Kanna appears and takes Niko's place in the Pleiades after Niko turns into a witch. Kanna then proceeds to start up her plan, leading to the deaths of Saki, Mirai and Satomi. Kanna launches her plan to create a new human race of artificial magical girls called "Hyades", but Kazumi stops her and makes her real wish, leading to Kanna's acceptance of her life as what everything Niko wanted to know but never could, thanking Kazumi before dying from her Soul gem exploding. Marianne continues fighting with Kazumi, Kaoru and Umika, but with guilt hanging over her, blaming herself for the death of the four other Pleiades as well as Kanna, seeing her secrecy as what caused Kanna to become insane. Night of Walpurgis over Asunaro After the fall of the Pleiades and Kanna, Walpurgisnacht began her descent on Mitakihara. However, she suddenly changed direction and began to head towards the neighbouring town of Asunaro: directly towards Marianne, Kazumi, Kaoru and Umika. The four magical girls began to prepare for the battle, but Homura would not leave Walpurgisnacht be and headed to Asunaro to kill her. The fighting began and Walpurgisnacht overwhelmed the magical girls. During the fight, Marianne used her reality-bending powers to tip the odds in favour of the remaining Pleiades and attempted to decrease Walpurgisnacht's powers. At the same time, Homura attempted to reset time again to go back to her meeting with Madoka. The two girls' time and reality bending powers caused an "override" in the space-time continuum, ripping a hole between two dimensions and causing Marianne to fall through. A Parallel Existence After falling through the rip between the dimensions, Marianne is found by the first dimension's Kazumi, who is both happy and confused about her existence. She brings Marianne back to the Misaki Residence, where Kaoru and Umika are also shocked to see Marianne. It is then revealed that in the first dimension, Marianne eventually fell to despair after defeating Kanna and turned into a witch, eventually being mercy-killed by Kazumi. Due to this, second dimension's Marianne existing in the first dimension has caused her to become immortal and possess god-like powers, now being able to control both her magical girl and witch powers, as well as summon her witch La Marionnette like Sayaka. Marianne comes to accept this and begins to work with Kazumi and her friends again, but still continues to prefer working alone and for herself. |-| Soul Arc= TBA Relationships *Kazumi Subaru :Marianne was close to Kazumi in the second dimension, and is trying to befriend her in the first dimension. Kazumi forgives Marianne for her secrecy over Kanna and Evil Nuts, but Marianne cannot forgive herself. *Kaoru Maki :Marianne was friends with Kaoru in the second dimension, but her hyperactive nature tends to tire her. She is trying to befriend first dimension Kaoru. *Umika Misaki :Marianne was friends with Umika in the second dimension, seeing her as a reliable older sister figure. She is trying to befriend first dimension Umika. *Niko Kanna :Marianne was close to Niko in the second dimension, and Niko was grateful for her understanding of her and Kanna's positions. Marianne blames herself for Niko's death in the second dimension. *Kanna Hijiri :Marianne blames herself for Kanna's descent into insanity and plan to kill magical girls. *Saki Asami :Marianne was close to Saki in the second dimension. She blames herself for Saki's death in the second dimension from becoming a witch and being killed by Kanna. *Mirai Wakaba :Marianne was close to Mirai in the second dimension. She blames herself for Mirai's death in the second dimension from being killed by Saki's witch. *Satomi Usagi :Marianne and Satomi were friendly in the second dimension. She blames herself for Satomi's death from becoming insane after finding out the truth about Juubey and Soul Gems. *Homura Akemi :Marianne sees Homura as part of the reason why she fell through the time space continuum into the first dimension. She holds nothing in particular against Homura, but sees her as an interference in her life. *Hiroka Hayashi :Marianne finds Hiroka to be troublesome and annoying. *Shiro Urawa :Marianne assists in Shiro's plan to kill Homura in exchange for the Soul Gems of Shiro's murder victims. Trivia * She is half French, which is why her name is in French despite her living in Japan. * Her surname means "the darkness" in French. * Her birthday is a pun on yami (闇), the Japanese word for darkness, with Ausgust (the eight month) being read as ya (八) and the third day (three) being read as mi (三). * Her Soul Gem tends to "glitch" and quickly change between her Soul Gem and her witch's Grief Seed due to her being in the timeline where she has already died from becoming a witch. * Her parents are dead in all continuums. In all timelines her mother was said to have been murdered by her father who later committed suicide. In reality, her parents were lured into a witch's labyrinth and killed by the witch. ** The witch who killed her parents in the second dimension was Gertrude. It is unknown if the same witch or different witches killed them in the first dimension. * Despite being able to open gateways and travel to other dimensions in a safe way, she refrains from doing it because it causes her Soul Gem to be more easily corrupted or drained of power. * She owns a deck of Tarot Cards which reflect the universe except for the pictures and writing on it. This deck actually allows her to briefly see into other dimensions and can open gateways to this dimensions. ** They can also be used to bend reality, such as when Marianne tried to weaken Walpurgisnacht. * Because she is from the second dimension (Kazumi Magica timeline) where Madoka has not yet made her wish to erase witches, she does not know what wraiths are or what they do. * She tends to describe people as "troublesome" or "bothersome". Category:MidnightManacchi Category:Female Category:Magical Girl